


Touch

by SkippyJohnJones



Category: Original Work
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Original Fiction, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyJohnJones/pseuds/SkippyJohnJones
Summary: Basic new kid new school new superpowers.... Wait what!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written since kindergarten so I'm sorry if it's bad.

FRIDAY  
     Deciding to dye my hair alone in my tiny, musty basement bathroom was probably the worst decision I've ever made. It seemed like such a good idea when I saw the Seafoam Blue hair dye at Walmart that afternoon. My parents were going to be at a dinner party at my dad's boss's house, my brothers were at a sleepover and I'd be alone all night.

 _Blame it on the move. Or your prefrontal cortex not being fully developed_. I told myself. But now as I'm trying to smear blue dye in my short, curly head fur with oversized plastic gloves, I'm starting to regret my decision. The sink is covered in Seafoam and so are my arms. How did this even happen? The blue better be off my arms by Monday. I am not starting a new school with arms that match my hair.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school.

“I… I wanna try… I can't deny...I wanna up an-”

“Ugh,” I groaned as I turned off my alarm. I completely forgot it was set to “Determinate” from Lemonade Mouth. I tried to stand up and failed, still tangled in my blankets, I fell on the floor with a thud.

 

“Jerry! Are you awake?!” My mom yelled down the hall.

“Mmph,” I replied as I squiggled out of my blanket cocoon over to my dresser. I pulled out a black T-shirt and a pair jeans but realized my arms were still tinted blue. I grabbed my red hoodie and pulled it on over the shirt. Hopefully it won't be hot today.

 

“Morning,” my dad said to me when I was finally ready, eyeing my hair. When they first saw it there was a lot of yelling about how I'm “too young for to dye my hair!”

 

“I'm sixteen and a half.”

 

“You abused your right to be trusted without a babysitter!” and “will never get hired with blue hair!”

 

“Actually, it's Seafoam,” I said which got me grounded an extra week. Eventually they came to an agreement that I'm “a rebellious teen trying to stand out at a new school,” I guess they're not wrong about the rebellious part.

 

                                                               …

 

I trudged off the bus and toward the entrance of Mulberry High. It looked like any basic Disney movie high school. I even half expect all the kids to stare and whisper like they did to Stella in Lemonade Mouth. But luckily nobody actually cares.

 

After I walked in I realized I have no idea what I'm doing.

 

“Hey, are you new,” I turned around to see a girl about the same height as me. She had wavy brown hair in a half knot bun and red eyes. Wait red eyes! I must have done a double take because she started laughing  so hard she almost fell over.

 

“They're contacts,” she somehow managed to huff out. Then proceeded to take one out to reveal her deep brown eyes. “I'm Lilith,” she said after she finally recovered from her laugh attack.

 

“That explains the red eyes,” I chuckled, “I'm Jerry. So how did you know I was new.”

 

“You have that look.”

 

“What look?”

 

“The one where you just realized you've never been here before and don't know where the principal's office is. Don't worry, I've been there. Come along.” Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the long blue hall lined with yellow lockers. She stopped at a door with a banner that said “GO JELLYFISH” with a placque underneath that read _Mr. Aldmann._

 

“This is your stop,” she said. She turned to walk away as I thanked her. Then I braced myself and knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter please leave comment because I really want to know how I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy but I finally wrote more!

The door swung open right away to a tall balding man.  
“Ah, you must be Jerry Jones,” he said smiling while holding his hand out for me to shake.

I awkwardly reached out to shake his hand but he quickly pulled because of the electric shock.

“OhMyGod! I'm sorry!” I said panicked. It's only the first day of school and I've already made my principal hate me.

“No, I'm fine. It just means you're going to be a shockingly intelligent student,” he laughed loudly at his own bad joke while I tried to forced a giggle. “Well I should probably give you your schedule before you're late,” then he turned around and went back into his office. Moments later he came back with a white piece of paper. “Your homeroom with Mrs. Smith is in room 108 right down the hall.” I thanked him and took off down the hall looking for room 108.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this kind of sucks but I don't care

“So, how was your day?” My parents asked at dinner that night.

“Good I guess,” and I actually wasn't lying. At lunch Lilith had invited me to sit at her table. She introduced me to her friends Charlie, Hayley and Patrick. Charlie and Patrick were identical twins who both had brown curly hair, brown eyes and freckles. Hayley had wavy rose gold hair and wore black glasses. 

“Did you do it yourself?”  
“Huh?” I looked up to see Hayley looking quizzically at me.  
“Your hair,” she said pointing at it with her fork. I nodded. “I used to dye my hair at home. How much of a pain was it?”  
“My arms are Seafoam Blue,” it was meant to be slightly amusing but she her giggling turned into full on laughter. She was really cute.

So yeah, my day was good. Actually it was kind of great. 

After dinner I went upstairs to my room. I was exhausted even though I've basically done nothing the entire day. When I started to drift off, I heard, well more like felt a buzz. Then I saw a flash of light blue through my closed eyelids. I opened them with a groan to see a zig-zag of of static energized light. My whole room felt like I had just rubbed a balloon on my head. What is even going on? I can't think straight because I'm too distracted by my hair floating, even the hair on my arms. That's when I see my hands. My hands that seem to be the center of the bright lights orbit. That's when the realization hits me. It's not just light, it's lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'll add more later. Hopefully it'll be longer!


End file.
